


Dream Lover

by Corrie71



Category: Almost Human
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrie71/pseuds/Corrie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jorian take on the Master Nation Challenge...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeWillSpockYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/gifts).



No matter how backed up Dorian claimed that he was, John was perfectly capable of taking care of things himself. Like most men, he was good friends with Miss Palm and her five sisters. Just, since the accident, he hadn’t…that is to say, he was certain he still could…just that certain parts of him were more reticent about returning to duty than others.

He’d tried. He’d watched several of his favorite porno vids. He’d taken a relaxing bath. He’d tried in his morning shower. John’s little soldier could still stand at attention but he just couldn’t march. Or something.

So, John tried to get back into the dating scene. He’d tried both women and men but, beyond a few brief kisses and one memorable grope, things just weren’t gelling for him.

And now, with a house guest since Rudy got called out of town unexpectedly, he guessed things weren’t going to gel for him tonight either. With a grumpy sigh, he flipped over again in bed which just pressed his stubbornly erect cock against the mattress. Wide-awake, he flipped over onto his back and gripped himself in his hand. Idly, he rubbed his palm up the front of his boxers. Hmm…things seemed to be more awake than usual. 

He reached for the lube he kept in his bedside table and slicked his palm. Laying back, he fell into one of his favorite fantasies—him and an anonymous stranger. Funny that this anonymous stranger had lovely blue eyes and smooth mocha skin but, still, John went with it, stroking himself, arching his neck back, imagining strong android hands on his hips as Dorian kissed his way down John’s neck to nip at the juncture of his shoulder and neck.

“John?” John scrambled to yank the blankets over himself as Dorian opened the door to his bedroom. “You were calling for me, John. Everything ok?”

John shuddered, fighting to get his breathing under control. He was more aroused than he’d been in ages and now, the subject of his taboo fantasy walked closer to the bed.

“Are you having nightmares?” Dorian asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and patting his arm soothingly. The very same arm that was connected to the hand still wrapped around his dick. John moaned at the motion and Dorian glanced down. He looked back at John, disco lights flashing in his face.

“Oh! Finally taking care of that back-up, huh, John?”

“What did I tell you about scanning my balls, Dorian? We talked about this, man!” 

“Can I watch you, John?”

“What? Why? You can access every porn vid ever made. Why would you want to watch me?” John ground out, his traitorous dick hardening further at the thought of Dorian’s amazing eyes on him. Dorian caught at the sheet, gently pulling it down to reveal all of John. 

“Please, John.” Dorian whispered, in a low, rough voice. “Those vids aren’t you.”

John couldn’t help it. His hand jerked at the reality of Dorian whispering to him just like his fantasy lover. Knowing it was wrong and violated about twenty different rules and protocols and would make things really awkward tomorrow, he let his head drop back with a whimper as he stroked himself. He felt Dorian’s eyes on him, watching intensely, as he curled his palm around the head of his cock on the upstroke. Just a few more strokes…he was so close…

John jolted at the brush of Dorian’s finger over the head of his cock, stroking down the length of him, to circle his balls. His eyes opened to look into the endless blue of Dorian’s just as he crested into orgasm, arching his hips up and crying out. He collapsed on the bed, his breath sawing in and out of his chest, flinging an arm over his eyes.

“Dorian, I’m sorry. That was inappropriate…” John trailed off as Dorian ran his tongue over John’s stomach, catching the warm liquid there. John lowered his arm and shuddered as Dorian licked his lips.

“I wondered what you would taste like, John.” Dorian whispered and John moaned, hardening again already. 

“Let me help you with that.” Dorian whispered, clasping John in a gentle grip as he lay down beside him. He pressed a gentle kiss to John’s mouth and John rolled toward him, aching for more…

And woke up when he toppled onto the floor next to his bed. John blinked at the bright sunlight streaming into the room. Another wet dream. About his partner. His android partner. John sighed and struggled to stand. He really had to get these inappropriate fantasies under control before Dorian figured it out.

John just ignored the traitorous little voice in the back of his head that said, “What if he didn’t mind…”


End file.
